Ever Life
by mrs.masencullen4real
Summary: Post BD Bella and the rest of the Cullen's at Dartmouth story better than summary. For the whole story Stephine Meyers


**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight SB does**

**Ever Life **

** Anxious**

It was a perfect cloudy day no sun. I was lying in bed with my gorgeous dazzling husband Edward Cullen. I was waiting for my beautiful daughter Renesmee to awake from her deep slumber. She's only six months yet she looks like a small 3-year-old.

I herd her stop snoring so Edward and I got dressed. "Bella, Love are we in a hurry" Edward said sarcastically.

"I'm just a little anxious about us moving and going to Dartmouth."

"Its okay Love everything will be fine you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay lets just go get our daughter." We where off we went just in time to see her just starting to wake from her slumber. Her bronze curls were in an array over her beautiful face. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw us. She brought her small hand up to my cheek and asked if today was the day everyone was going to Dartmouth. "Yes sweetie but Grandpa Charlie, sue, and the la push pack won't except for Jacob." Her smile quickly faded she was very connected to Charlie he spoiled her to the top.

"Nessie you and your mother are going to say goodbye to him today" Said Edward trying to console her. It must have worked because she was smiling again. I got her dressed in a pair of black Capris and spaghetti strapped tank. I was starting to like fashion curse you Alice. I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep blue shirt and deep blue heels. After she was dressed Edward put her on his shoulders and we ran to the main house.

When we got there everyone was putting their stuff in their cars. Jasper's motorcycle, Alice's canary yellow Porsche, Emmett's silver Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie's red BMW Convertible, Edwards silver Volvo, and my Ferrari. Jacob is taking Edwards Volvo with Renesmee. Everything was put away and me and Edward are in my Ferrari. First I took Renesmee to Charlie's.

"Hey Bella, Hey Nessie what's going on" said Charlie?

"Dad we came to say goodbye were leaving."

"Why you don't have to go please stay please."

" I cant stay I have to go dad we'll visit I just cant."

"Fine but promise that you'll visit where are u going?"

"We are going to New Hampshire to go to school at Dartmouth well we have to go. I'll call you when we get there, bye."

"Ok make sure you call me when you get there bye." On our ride to New Hampshire I let Edward drive. The ride was long so Edward and me were talking a lot about different things.

"So Bella, Love we are already have are own house everyone has their own house all in the woods."

"That's great sweetie."

"Jacobs house has an extra room so Renesmee can stay with him when we need alone time."

"So pretty much she'll be there almost every night?"

"Pretty much unless you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all I am very happy with that!"

"Good love now we are here and we can now get every one to unpack."

When everyone got there we started to unpack. While we did that Renesmee was sleeping in the Volvo. When we finished I brought her into Carlisle and Esme's house so we could have a family meeting.  
"We have made the family the family arrangements" said Carlisle said calling us to attention.

"Ok" we said in unison.

"So we will stick to the regular arrangements except for Emmett and Bella you will be brother and sister and Emmett you're a swan. Also you can say who your married to."

"Ok and awesome Bellas my sister now" Emmett said.

"We are going to are new meadow love" said Edward. While we walked to the meadow fast for humans but slow for us. The meadow was beautiful with Roses, Freesia, and Lilacs.

"Oh my goodness it is beautiful Edward how did you find it?"

"I found it when I first came here and bought our house."

"Edward I don't know what to say I love it."

"I'm glade you love it my love it is almost as beautiful as you are." We stayed there for hours playing around and just talking and holding each other.

Then we had to leave when we got back we said "Renesmee will sleep at our house to night." Then we were off to our house running. I spent the whole night studying everything I could for tomorrow, which was a lot. I think I will do good at school this year.

**AN Srry all my fans that the whole story didnt get through the first time so heres the rest hope u like it and also i need a beta PM me if u wanna help.**


End file.
